HexWings
This tribe is semi-open, ask to make one first please! Please do not edit without Sanskrit's permission, unless its grammar. Ask me about it if its a spelling issue. Please ask Sanskrit to make a HexWing. Description: Heavily armoured, flexible scales; completely black eyes; yellow/brown/black/gold scales, usually stripped; four (usually) grey tinted transparent wings; two antennae; stinger on the end of tail. Abilities: Sting enemies with tail stinger; stab enemies with tail stinger; talk to members of their tribe just by touching antennae. Occasional 'Spines' Location: Sink hole in the middle of Pantala. Queen: Queen Honey-Bee. Diet: Honey; pollen; nectar; occasionally insects. Alliances: HiveWings (trade only), LeafWings, AerialWings You must ask Sanskrit for: *Any type of dragon, especially; *Royals *Special dragons *Spines *Hybrids HexWings are based of Bees and how they work/co-operate inside and outside the hive. They live inside the Sink-hole in TLC, they live down a separate tunnel that leads to a giant space under-ground filled with honey-comb they built up over thousands of years. Appearance HexWings have an appearance close to that of HiveWings, but not to dissimilar to that of a SilkWing's either. They have large, durable scales that are also quite flexible. They are generally the same size a RainWings, smaller than their Pantalan counter-parts, the HiveWings. Those who encounter HexWings say they must have come from the HiveWings, and for good reason. HexWings have a rather stocky snout and face. Their snout is much shorter than any other tribes, but they have rather long tongues to help suck nectar from flowers. They have two antennae that extend from their for-head just above their eyes. Hex Wings have horns the curl down like a rams, but on a much sharper angle and don't continue to curl. The shape of the horns excludes The Queen and the princesses. HexWings have five spikes on their jaw bone where RainWings and IceWings have their jaw spike, there is just five of them, though the two spikes on either side of the middle spike are smaller than the middle spike. HexWings have rather long necks that are quite large and muscly. They have Spines that stand up a little and curve, a few HexWings have the ability to shoot those spines, these dragons are called 'Spines'. Their scale pattern is that of a SandWings, pointy and sharp, though they only have two rows of scales, unlike a SandWings three. HexWings have strong front legs that are actually larger (in muscle tone) then their back legs. They Have four, quite large, wings extending from their back that they gain at 4 years old. Their wing membranes are thick but transparent and usually have a smokey-grey tinge. HexWings back legs have small spines on the back that are covered in microscopic hairs on them that help to collect pollen which they mix with water to create die, as different flowers' pollen creates different colours. HexWings have strong tails about the same size as a SeaWings Except comes to a thinner end. At the end of their tail is a long stinger. This stinger can be used like a spear, which does not inject poison, or it can be used like a bee's stinger. If a HexWing uses its stinger for poison, the stinger is dislodge from the end of their tail. HexWings have 5 minutes left of their life once this happens, and only if pure Manketti tree honey is places over the end of their tail, will they survive. The only problem is, the Manketti tree is incredibly rare, even more so now that the HiveWings cut all the trees down. Abilities Communication HexWings have a special kind of quick communication, usually used during war and evacuations. This communication is where two(or more) HexWing briefly touch antennae together, passing information from HexWing to HexWing quickly and efficiently. HexWings speak dragon like every other tribe, this form of communication is just quicker, easier to use in battle and stressful situations, also requiring less effort and concentration. Also much safer if Dragons feel they are being spied upon. Stinger Like bees, HexWings can poison their enemy with a sharp barb on the end of their tails; with a downfall. Also like bees, once they sting, they will die (unless treated with pure Manketti tree honey within five minutes). HexWings can choose weather to use this potent sting or weather to just stab their enemies. If a HexWing just stabs their enemy, without using the poison in their stinger, their stinger will not detach. The reason the stinger only detaches if poison is used is because to use the poison, the poison gland inside the tail must burst open, which detached the stinger from the tail, releasing the poison into the blood stream of both dragons. Using Manketti honey doesn't just magically heal the dragon, it is like with SandWing venom how bright-sting cactus heals it, it deteriorates the venom in the blood stream, but much faster-acting. If Manketti honey is put in the blood stream of the stabbed dragon, it will also heal them (no other tribe knows though). But when a HexWing stings, they go for the heart, just in case. Spines These dragons are like Flame-silks and fire-scales, some hatch with a special ability. In this case, the dragon hatched as a 'Spine' can shoot their spines out, either as reflex to a stimulus, or on command, though it takes several years for a dragon to master the ability to shoot their spines on command. History Long ago, before HiveWings lost their antennae, before they become valiant and the hate between them and LeafWings kindled, there was a civil war. It was a new age, Queens ruled the tribes, but they now ruled it different. There where no more councils, but now, there were Hives. Huge structures the LeafWings, HiveWings and SilkWings all helped build. There where nine in total, each connected to the other with giant bridges of silk spun by the SilkWings. Each Hive was ruled by each sister, though there was still the Queen of them all, Queen Scorpion. When the Hives where finished, stretching high above the canopy that still existed then, the SilkWings and LeafWings went back to their hammocks and tree-huts. The Nine sisters where; Queen Scorpion, Lady Beetle, Lady Bumble-Bee, Lady Sand-fly, Lady Scarab, Lady Yellow-jacket, Lady Carpenter, Lady Mortar and Lady Colletidae. But not all was happiness and peace. There where a group of HiveWings known as the Hexagon who consisted of the old council, angered by being kicked out of ruling, and a group of HiveWings that disagreed with the new system. Their leader was a HiveWing named Hexagon, and the reason for the new tribes name. Hexagon was angered by the new ruling system, but not just for any reason. Hex was a princess, and the eight ladies and the queen where her sisters. When the decision to build the hives come around, Hex was left out because she was "...the youngest, the runt of out litter, she couldn't possibly rule her own hive" ~ Queen Scorpion. Hexagon and a group of trained spies infiltrated Lady Beetle's Hive, pretty much over-throwing it and taking over their army. They left the hive with the army under Hex's control. The rebel group travelled to the middle of Pantala, where they found a giant sink hole. Seven scouts where sent to the bottom, from there they split into three groups. After 18 hours, there was no trace of the scouts, but Hex waited, they where some of her best dragons. She knew they would be back. 4 more hours of waiting, the night was crisp and cold, but seven shadows emerged from the sink-hole. One group reported a small cavern, maybe big enough for twenty full-grown dragons to fit with their wings pulled in, another reported a cave only big enough for two dragonets to fit, but the last group, the group of three, reported a giant cavern, one they couldn't see to the other side. They scouted the hole thing, there where no other entrances besides the one they came in, and it was just as big as the space inside the hives. So that was the cavern they chose. After about 100 years later, the cavern had structures like that of a honey-comb being built inside. They where made from compacted soil and honey, and the walls where slightly translucent. The whole structure was lit by glow-worms trapped inside the walls of the building. A building named the Hive. Four centuries past, and there became a great difference between the under-ground tribe and the HiveWings, in fact, the HiveWings had completely forgot about the split of the hive 500 years ago. The tribe had changed. From the day the first cell in the Hive was made, they where a new tribe. Named after their leader, they where the HexWings. The Hive was now filling only half the space the HexWings found, they where growing at a rapid pace, would they need to split soon? Create a new Hive? that problem, i'm afraid to say, was solved for them. The HiveWings suddenly remembered the split off group, and for centuries it had been rumoured that the group had gone into the sink hole. But what the HiveWings didn't know was how much their relatives could change over the course of 550 years. The HiveWings sent 5 scouts into the sink hole, four of which never returned, the other was found a week later at the door-step of Dragonfly (Scorpion) Hive. But what no-one knew was that there was a sixth scout, her name was Mayfly, and she had been sent in secret by Lady Aphid. Mayfly was a master of the shadows, she was a fully trained spy. But nothing could prepare her for what she saw. When she reported back to Lady Aphid, she was not believed. Aphid reported to the Queen, Dragonfly, believing she would laugh at it and tell Aphid to demote Mayfly. The reaction was exactly the opposite. The Queen ordered the army of Dragonfly and Aphid hive to attack the sink hole. In one giant wave. The HexWings where unprepared, but a small HexWing dragonet had seen the army coming, and it was just enough warning to save the Hive. The battle raged for two hole days, in that time, half the HexWings died, 3/4 of the HiveWings died. But the HexWings where victorious - just. The Queen of the HexWings - Queen Andrena - had attacked the leading general of the HiveWings. But the battle between the two was even-matched neither could kill the other, well Andrena could, but it would kill her. But she didn't care, she had to save her tribe. Andrena stabbed the general through the heart, immediately killing him. Her tribe acted as one, as if all suddenly aware of their Queens actions, they swarmed around her, protecting her from the HiveWings. The dragonet that warned the hive of the oncoming army run from the sink-hole, carrying a bottle of Manketti with him. He ran through the heart of the battle, a few HiveWings stabbed him with their poisonous stingers, he could feel the poison in his body, but he pushed on. He had to save his queen. The dragonet got there just in time, and ended up saving Andrena. But it was to late for him. In his last breath, the Queen asked him what his name was, he replied with a smile. He didn't have one. In his last few seconds of life, the queen named him, his name would be Leptospermum. Leptospermum become a legend of the HexWings. Because the HexWings culture had also changed. They where completely reliant on their queen. And at that stage, the Queen didn't have any heirs, so if she died, there wouldn't be any HexWings left. 700 years later, the current time. The under-ground cavern was full, but the HexWings had an amazing balance, the rate of dragonets hatching to dragons dyeing was the same, though the tribe had started to build up the tunnel, but not very far. The HexWings and the HiveWings are on good(ish) terms, they are in an alliance, but only a trade one. Because the HexWings produce honey, its their food, they are the main suppliers of the sweets that are so popular in the Hives. But the HexWings do have a secret alliance with the LeafWings, and when the time comes that the HiveWings attack the remaining LeafWings, there will be a nasty surprise waiting for them. Territory The territory of the HexWings is fairly large, one area of their territory connected to the other through a secret passage under the HiveWings territory. Wip. Culture Wip Important figures All are listed in oldest to youngest Queens * Queen Hexagon (historic) * Queen Andrena (historic) * Queen Honey-Bee (current) Lady-in-waiting * Lady Wasp * Lady Abisba * Lady Apidae (Current Lady) Drones (Dr.'s) * Dr. Hornet (historic) * Dr. Melittinae (historic) * Dr. Meganomiinae (current) Gaurds (Gs.(Honoured figures)) * Gs. Leptospermum * Gs. Myrtaceae * Gs. Tea-tree * Gs. Myrtle * Gs. cicada Alliances |-|Canon Tribes(Pantala)= HiveWings: The HexWings and the HiveWings have a neutral relationship. Their tribes are still tense after the long-ago wars, alliance is only a trading one. Neutral-negative relations. LeafWings: The HexWings and the LeafWings have a positive relationship, often trading honey for medicinal plants. The two tribes are very close, their territories connected by a secret under-ground passage. Hybrids are rare between the two tribes, but are still heard of, and are accepted by the HexWing Monarch. Positive relations. SilkWings: The HexWings and SilkWings have minimal to no contact. The HexWings feel sorry for the silk-spinning tribe, enslaved by the HiveWings. But there is nothing they can do to help. Neutral relations. |-|Canon Tribes(Pyrrhia)= IceWings: //No contact// MudWings: //No contact// NightWings: //No contact// RainWings: //No contact// SandWings: //No contact// SeaWings: //No contact// SkyWings: //No contact// |-|Fan-Made Tribes= Ask in comments for your tribe to be added AerialWings: The HexWings and the AerialWings are close and have a very positive relationship. The HexWings enjoy the AerialWings company, and love how creative and free-spirited the wind-tribe is. Hybrids between the two tribes are the most common of all, and both Monarchs welcome and accept them. Positive relations. FanWing FanWing FanWing Category:Fanmade Tribes Category:Sanskrit Sunset's Tribes